A Window To The Past: Albus Dumbledore
by Greykushiro
Summary: Dumbledore se presenta ante Remus Lupin para pedirle que sea el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Durante su encuentro, Lupin recuerda el día que conoció a Dumbledore y en el cual su vida cambió, y Dumbledore se preguntará cómo conseguirá convencer al licántropo para que tome el puesto de profesor de la clase gafada de Hogwarts...


_**A WINDOW TO THE PAST: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

La mañana empezaba en un dulce pueblecito a las afueras de Yorkshire. Los árboles se movían al compás de la brisa de agosto y varios pájaros piaban alegremente en unas ramas que se hallaban cerca de una casita destartalada y algo mohosa. En la puerta se podía leer el letrero: "Casa rural Arboleda". Al parecer, al dueño de esta casa no le van muy bien las cosas y más cuando al único que se la ha podido ceder alquilada ha sido a un licántropo que ahora luchaba contra los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y los cánticos de los pajaritos, que para él, a esas horas de la mañana y tras la noche movidita que tuvo con su "querido" astro, le sonaba a cánticos del infierno. Se hallaba tumbado en la cama con todas las sábanas sobre la cabeza mientras gruñía ante tal despertar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Tras un rato luchando contra aquello, un brazo pálido y lleno de arañazos salió de entre las sábanas y cogió, tras tirar un vaso de agua y un florero, un reloj de cuero algo viejo. Después, una cabeza salió de las sábanas. Una cabeza donde abundaban canas y dos cicatrices sobre fondo pálido eran su marca de referencia. Tras soltar un largo bostezo y abrir un ojo, miró con detenimiento el reloj, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y lo volvió a mirar otra vez.

-Las 9...-dijo algo malhumorado-. Cada vez, estas criaturas del mal se despiertan más temprano-exclamó refiriéndose a los pájaros mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Llevaba una camisa llena de rasguños y unos pantalones cortos con la misma mala suerte. Con algo de torpeza, cogió sus zapatos y se levantó. Al estirarse, todos sus huesos crujieron, haciéndole un daño horrible, aunque acostumbrado a él. Se acercó a un espejo roto y se apartó el flequillo de la cara, dejándose ver unas grandes ojeras, además de lo mencionado anteriormente.

Tras darse una ducha y curarse un poco las heridas, salió a observar un poco el entorno a la puerta de su casa. El calor ya empezaba a arremeter y eso no le ayudó con su malhumor, origen de su dolorosa enfermedad. Despacio, un perro marrón se le acercó con una edición de _El Profeta_ y se lo dejó en el suelo mientras se sentaba y movía la cola. El hombre sonrió y cogió el periódico:

-Lo siento, amigo, pero hoy no tengo ni para desayunar-le dijo mientras lo acariciaba con una sonrisa melancólica.

El perro asintió, como entendiendo sus palabras y se fue.

El licántropo entró en la casa y se sentó en una mesa destartalada. Con lo poco que quedaba, se hizo un pequeño café. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Siempre le echaban del trabajo cada vez que descubrían su otra vida de licántropo. Los licántropos eran considerados parias en el mundo mágico... Con este problema, sus ingresos se desmoronaban y ya contaba los días que le quedaban para vivir en una caja de cartón.

Dejó _El Profeta_ en la mesa y sopló un rato el café. Tras ver que casi no salía humo, se dispuso a coger el periódico cuando... ¡Un objeto no identificado chocó contra una ventana! Del salto que dio, casi se le cae el café en la única camisa que le quedaba "viva" a los ataques.

-No... Si sólo falta que me rompan la ventana...

Abrió la ventana y lo que pensaba que era una lechuza normal y corriente con una carta del Ministerio de Magia para que por fin afirmara que era un licántropo era en realidad un pájaro multicolor y grande que se posó en una silla. Rápidamente lo identificó: Fawkes, el fénix del mejor mago que ha conocido en su vida: Albus Dumbledore. Llevaba una carta en su pico y el licántropo no dudó en cogerla:

_Querido Remus Lupin:_

_Con motivo al próximo curso de Hogwarts, me gustaría contratarte para ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya te puedes imaginar lo que le ha ocurrido al anterior, nada ha cambiado. No he encontrado a otra persona más capaz que tú y espero tu respuesta, sabiendo ya cual va a ser._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

La releyó unas cuantas veces más con los ojos como platos.

-¿P-Profesor? ¿Yo?-se acercó el papel-Seguro que quiere matarme... El Ministerio se lo habrá dicho...

Imaginó a Fudge diciendo a Dumbledore que le pusieran a él como profesor de DCAO para acabar con él mientras ambos se reían con una risa maligna. Uno muerto, otro en San Mungo... Si lo aceptaba, ¿qué le ocurriría? Con solo pensarlo, se le ponía la carne de gallina. Cuando estaba de estudiante, la maldición de dicha asignatura ya estaba y, por supuesto, él no quería ser una víctima más... Además, estaba su "pequeño problema peludo" del que tanto hablaba James Potter...

Con suma destreza, escribió por detrás de la hoja su negación y se lo dio a Fawkes, el cual salió volando por la ventana.

-Un problema menos...-dijo mientras se sentaba y cogía la taza de café y el periódico.

Se sentía inútil... ¡Había desperdiciado una fuente de ingresos! Pero, lo más importante, es que no quería hacer daño a nadie. Mientras bebía un sorbo, recordó las últimas líneas de la carta: espero tu respuesta, sabiendo ya cuál va a ser... Si sabía que era una negación, ¿por qué le escribió un "hasta pronto"?

-Buenos días, Remus.

Giró su cabeza como un robot con los ojos bien abiertos para encontrarse con el mejor mago de todos los tiempo y director de la escuela Hogwarts sentado al lado suyo: Albus Dumbledore. Con el susto, se atragantó y echó todo el café sobre la ropa y parte del periódico.

-Veo que sigues sin acostumbrarte a que aparezca aquí-sonrió el anciano.

-¿Usted no ha aprendido tampoco a utilizar la puerta?-preguntó mientras se limpiaba el café de la boca.

-Vamos, Remus. Fuiste tú mismo quien me negó la entrada a tu casa cuando tenías 11 años. De ahí a que ahora me presente así.

-Pensé que era un secuestrador... O un banquero que venía a quitarme la casa...

-De ahí tu infarto cuando me viste en la chimenea.

-Como para olvidarlo...

En una pequeña casa de las afueras de Londres, vivía solo un niño de 11 años. El jovencísimo Remus Lupin había perdido a su familia cuando apenas tenía 4 años tras el ataque de un hombre-lobo, donde él salió ileso, o eso creyó hasta descubrir el precio por su supervivencia. Se encontraba confinado en su salón, a la luz de la chimenea mientras leía un libro de aventuras donde un niño no quería crecer. Se había pasado casi toda su vida encerrado con miedo de hacer daño a alguien y nadie quería jugar con él cuando salía a dar algún paseo bajo el sol. Tras terminar el libro, lo dejó encima de una pila de libros que tenía a su lado y se frotó las manos para entrar en calor. Encima de la chimenea no pudo evitar ver las fotos de sus padres, que se movían como si estuvieran vivos. Su padre fue parte del Ministerio de Magia, mientras que su madre era una muggle, lo que le convertía en un mago de sangre mestiza. Varias veces lloraba mirando aquellas fotos y recordando cuando imploró a aquel lobo tan grande que no le matara... Y así lo hizo...

De pronto, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. El joven Lupin se acercó a la mirilla para ver a un anciano con una larga barba blanca, una túnica azul eléctrico y unas gafas de medialuna sonreír, como si supiera que le estaba mirando.

-¿Quién es?

-Abre, hijo. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Mamá me decía que no hablara con desconocidos.

-Pues me presentaré. Me llamo Albus Dumbledore.

Lupin recordó vagamente haber oído ese nombre a su padre.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Hablar. No tengas miedo.

-¿Cómo sé que es usted quien dice ser?-dijo desconfiado el niño.

-Buena pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso abrirle-se apartó de la puerta-. (Seguramente será un muggle que quiere venderme una aspiradora...)

Se dirigió al salón otra vez y, allí, un anciano idéntico al de la puerta le miraba sonriendo.

-Hola, hijo. ¿Ahora me crees?

Pero en vez de recibir respuesta, lo que recibió fue el desmayo del pequeño licántropo...

Lupin se despertó en el sillón, al lado del fuego. Al lado suyo estaba el anciano, atizando el fuego con un palo, del cual salían llamas.

-¡¿C-Cómo lo ha...?!-dijo intentando levantarse.

-¿..hecho? Muy fácil. Me he aparecido.

-Eso... Ya lo he visto-lo ojeaba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Con el tiempo, tú también aprenderás-le miró el anciano sonriendo.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Sí. Eres un mago, Remus.

-¡¿C-Cómo sabes que me llamo Remus?!

-Tu padre y yo éramos amigos... Siento tu pérdida. Pensé que nadie había sobrevivido.

Lupin notó que le miraba las cicatrices y, éste, se tapó la cara con el pelo:

-¿A qué ha venido?

-Como he dicho, soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, una escuela de magia.

-¿Una escuela de magia?

-Sí. Tu padre estudió allí y he venido a entregarte personalmente la carta para ir allí.

De su túnica sacó un pergamino, pero Lupin lo rechazó.

-No. No voy a ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy... Diferente.

-¿Por hacer magia?

-No. Soy peligroso...

Lupin estaba a punto de llorar y Dumbledore se acercó más a él.

-Remus, tú no eres peligroso. Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo porque no sabes controlar tu magia.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!-saltó Lupin llorando-¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un licántropo!

Dumbledore le miró sorprendido al principio, pero después le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Remus, sé que siempre has estado llorando abrazando tus rodillas. Tú no estás solo con esto. En Hogwarts, los profesores te ayudaremos.

-¿Seré humano otra vez?

-Me temo que eso no puede ser...-negó tristemente Dumbledore-. Pero no dudes que tú eres humano, menos en las noches de luna llena. Además, eres un mago.

-Eso no cambia lo que soy...

-Yo te puedo ayudar. Quiero que vengas a Hogwarts conmigo. Allí, te relacionarás con niños de tu edad que saben magia. Es mejor que quedarse entre muggles.

-¡¿Y si hiero a alguien?!

-Yo estaré a tu lado. Los días de luna llena, tomaré las precauciones necesarias, no te preocupes. Como te he dicho, ahora no estás solo. Remus, la felicidad puede hallarse en los momentos más oscuros si sabemos utilizar bien la luz-movió su varita y encendió varias velas.

-¿Podré tener amigos?-vaciló Lupin.

-Los que quieras-sonrió Dumbledore-. Y créeme... Hay monstruos en esta vida más peligrosos que los licántropos y a veces son las mismas personas. Serás un licántropo, pero no eres ningún monstruo.

Dejó el pergamino en el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te espero en Hogwarts.

Lupin pestañeó y Dumbledore se había esfumado. Miró el pergamino, el cuál contenía una dirección de trenes y varios impresos para rellenar y lleno de nombres de los libros de primer año...

-Y, al final, fuiste a Hogwarts-sonrió Dumbledore.

Lupin tiró la servilleta y se sentó.

-La verdad, es que tiene usted unas buenos dotes de carisma.

-Sí, pero veo que están decayendo porque me has vuelto a negar una petición.

Miró la carta.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Tal y como pone la carta, no encontraba a nadie más capaz. ¿Has leído _El Profeta_?

-No, gracias a su canario multicolor.

Dumbledore se rió y cogió el periódico. Le enseñó la portada, en la cual salía Sirius Black gritando.

-¡¿Q-Qué significa esto?!-preguntó Lupin cogiendo el periódico.

-Ha escapado de Azkaban y creen que se dirige a Hogwarts.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Según el Ministerio de Magia, anda buscando al único Potter que no consiguió entregar: Harry Potter.

-¡¿Y por qué ahora?!

-No lo sé. Por eso he decidido que necesito tu ayuda, Remus. Quiero que seas el profesor de Harry y le enseñes el Encantamiento Patronus.

-¡¿El Patronus?! ¡Está en tercer año! ¡Es imposible!

-Tú lo aprendiste en segundo. No veo a nadie más capaz que tú para enseñárselo.

-¡¿Y cómo?!

-Te lo pedirá él. Estoy seguro.

Lupin empezaba a estar convencido en ir, pero ser profesor de dicha clase...

-¿Y si muero?

Dumbledore soltó una carcajada:

-¿Crees en las maldiciones?

Lupin se señaló las cicatrices, dando por obvia la respuesta.

-Ya veo que sí...

-Y se ha olvidado de mi problema...

-Oh, eso te quería decir. Te daremos una poción cada luna llena para que tengas tu mente humana durante la transformación. La poción matalobos, cortesía del profesor Snape.

A Lupin casi le da un paro cardíaco:

-¡¿Severus Snape?! ¡¿El mismo con el pelo...?!

-Sí. El mismo. Bueno, ¿aceptas?

Lupin miró la carta y la foto de Sirius. La oferta era tentativa:

-Me lo pensaré...

-Bien. Te veo en Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.

Y, con un chasquido, Dumbledore desapareció.

Lupin lanzó la carta a un lado y se tumbó en la cama. Una parte de él se negaba a ir, pero la otra deseaba descubrir qué tramaba Sirius Black en Hogwarts y, lo que más le apetecía, era ver por fin al hijo de Lily y James...

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Será posible?!

Y sí, Dumbledore había vuelto a convencerle...

_**¡TODO COMENTARIO SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO! :D**_

_**CUANDO TENGA MUCHOS RELATOS DE "A WINDOW TO THE PAST", HARÉ UNA RECOPILACIÓN :3**_

_**PD: SIENTO LAS FALTA, EL CORRECTOR NO VA**_


End file.
